


The Way I See It, There's Literally No Difference Between Makeup And...Makedown? What?

by UndervaluedAgent



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Makeup, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndervaluedAgent/pseuds/UndervaluedAgent
Summary: Horseshoe Centrist's makeup skills are nonexistent, so Nihilist intervenes. He finds out about something unexpected in the process.
Relationships: Political Nihilist & Horseshoe Centrist
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	The Way I See It, There's Literally No Difference Between Makeup And...Makedown? What?

**Author's Note:**

> I have not tried makeup in three years, and the last time I did I looked orange as fuck, so excuse me if there are a bunch of inaccuracies.

"This is an intervention," Political Nihilist stated, holding a bag of makeup supplies while standing in the doorway to Horseshoe Centrist's bedroom.  
  
"Intervention? For what?" Horseshoe replied, cocking a too-dark eyebrow that had some foundation smudged on it.  
  
"That. I mean, your face. Your makeup is atrocious, it looks like it was done by a seven-year-old. You have some on your mustache, for fuck's sake."  
  
"Well, those are bold words coming from you, Raccoon Eyes!" Horseshoe said jokingly.  
  
"Wow," Nihilist rolled his eyes, "Very original nickname, very hilarious. Ten out of ten."  
  
"Thank you, I'm glad you like it!"  
  
"...It was sarcasm."  
  
"I do not hear it! There's literally no difference between you being sarcastic and being genuine! ...But okay, I'm sorry for calling you Raccoon Eyes! Now what exactly am I doing wrong with my makeup?" Horseshoe questioned.  
  
At that point, Nihilist walked into the room and dropped the bag he was holding onto Horseshoe's desk. "First of all, your foundation is the wrong color."  
  
"Oh, that doesn't surprise me, you know I don't see the difference between any colors. I'm colorblind," Horseshoe shrugged.  
  
"You should still be able to tell your foundation is multiple shades too dark."  
  
"Well, the way I see it, there's literally no difference between it being dark and light!"  
  
Nihilist sighed, "Whatever, I got you some foundation, it should match your skin tone better." He proceeded to pull a light foundation tube out of his bag and give it to Horseshoe.  
  
"Oh, thank you, you know I see literally no difference between foundations, but I appreciate this regardless," Horseshoe said, taking the foundation and smiling.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Secondly, you aren't blending right. There are patches that obviously have more makeup. Tell you what, take off your makeup and I'll reapply it and teach you how to do it properly, okay?"  
  
Horseshoe suddenly froze at those words. "...W-well, the way I see it, there's literally no difference between taking my makeup off and not taking it off..."  
  
"If you don't see a difference, why don't you just take it off?"  
  
"It's, well it's because, there's no difference between telling you why and not! Right?"  
  
"Look, I get it if you don't like your face or some shit, but this is the best way for me to help you out. I don't give a shit what your face looks like, it's not going to change anything. So just take it off, okay?"  
  
Horseshoe sighed and turned to grab a makeup wipe, wiping down his face with it and trying to keep the right side of his face out of Nihilist's view. He chuckled slightly, which probably wasn't a good sign given how he saw no difference between laughing and crying. Eventually, he turned to face Nihilist, whose eyes widened when he realized what Horseshoe had been worried about.  
  
"Extremist spy? Tch, shouldn't have been surprised, you do say there's literally no difference between war and peace a lot," Nihilist said, looking at the v-shaped scar on Horseshoe's right eye.  
  
"No, I'm not a spy, I'm not an INGSOC anymore, and that's not, what I say isn't doublethink," Horseshoe said desperately, his hands shaking.  
  
"I don't care if you're a spy or not, if it was gonna happen, it was gonna happen anyways. There's nothing anyone here can do to stop you," Nihilist shrugged.  
  
"But I'm not, I'm not INGSOC, this is just a mark from when I was. You see why I want to cover it now?" Horseshoe replied, his voice wavering.  
  
"...Fine. I understand. But seriously, I genuinely don't fucking care, and it's not like I could do anything about it if I did. I'll keep this between us, okay?"  
  
"...The way I see it, there's literally no difference between believing you and not believing you, but I'll try to trust you anyways. ...There's no difference if you say no or yes, but can I have a hug?" Horseshoe asked.  
  
"...Fine," Nihilist said, opening his arms for a hug, which Horseshoe immediately accepted. It was ruining his edgy vibe, to be giving affection to someone like this, and hearing Horseshoe giggle in place of sobs was strange, but he'd put up with it. That didn't mean he cared about Horseshoe, or any of the centrists, he just didn't like seeing them upset. Fucking centrists, ruining his aesthetic, making him act like he cared about shit.  
  
After a minute or two, Horseshoe pulled away, which made Political Nihilist internally sigh in relief before saying "Can we get back to the makeup now?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, that," Horseshoe got into a position where Nihilist could easily reach his face.  
  
Nihilist took the foundation tube and started working on Horseshoe's face. "God, your mustache keeps getting in the way, no wonder your makeup was so fucked before."  
  
"Well, the way I see it, there's literally no difference between having a mustache and not!"  
  
"Stop talking while I'm trying to work on your face. And in that case, you should be willing to shave off your mustache---"  
  
"Absolutely not!"  
  
"...But if you won't shave your mustache, then you see a difference between having one and not," Nihilist stated.  
  
"...Yes? No? Maybe? I'm having an aneurysm!"  
  
"If you were having an aneurysm, you'd probably be dead."  
  
"That's just proof there's no difference between being dead and being alive!" Horseshoe proclaimed.  
  
Nihilist sighed, "Fine, just stop talking please, I can't work on your face when you talk."  
  
"But there's no difference between talking and not talking!"  
  
Nihilist rolled his eyes. This was clearly going to be a pain to do. Maybe Nihilist could've left this alone and Horseshoe would've learned how to do his makeup on his own. But it didn't matter, he was doing this now. And he was fine with dealing with a bit of nonsense, he found, otherwise he wouldn't have approached this shit in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow look I finally got a fic done, I never thought I'd write and finish anything again 'cause my ADHD's been a bitch recently! But I wrote something, y'all better appreciate it even if it's kinda bad!


End file.
